


Who Needs A Bond?

by sarCATstic1



Series: Haikyuu Hexes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Familiar!Oikawa, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mentioned Tendo/Ushijima, Porn With Plot, Smut, Witch!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarCATstic1/pseuds/sarCATstic1
Summary: Tooru is a familiar, someone who can change into an animal with magic that resides within his body. Unfortunately, that's the only way he can use his magic. What he really needs is a witch to channel that magic and use it for hexes. But he knows he'll never be good enough to find his witch, the witch best suited for his magic.That is, until he witnesses the murder of his friend and fellow familiar and is thrown into cohorts with the Metropolitan Witch Police, MWP for short. While there, one of his interrogators catches him by surprise. Will he be able to find his friend's murderers all while trying to come to terms with the rough man who is apparently his witch?





	1. Murder He Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is a familiar, someone who can change into an animal with magic that resides within his body. Unfortunately, that's the only way he can use his magic. What he really needs is a witch to channel that magic and use it for hexes. But he knows he'll never be good enough to find his witch, the witch best suited for his magic.
> 
> That is, until he witnesses the murder of his friend and fellow familiar and is thrown into cohorts with the Metropolitan Witch Police, MWP for short. While there, one of his interrogators catches him by surprise. Will he be able to find his friend's murderers all while trying to come to terms with the rough man who is apparently his witch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Welcome to the first addition to the Haikyuu Hexes series. This is a mix between two fandoms I love, Haikyuu and a book series called Hexworld. I would highly recommend them to whoever likes magical fantasy stories that are basically just gay porn with plot.
> 
> Anyway, here's my spin on the two of them mixed together! I take no credit for the two stories I'm taking these main ideas from!

     Tooru watched in horrified fascination as the familiar who'd just been shot in front of him bled out on the cold, cobbled ground of the alleyway he stood in. It was like a trainwreck. He couldn't look away. He'd known the familiar. Charlie, a sweet little thing whose animal self was a bright yellow song bird. He had the most beautiful voice.

 

     Or, at least, he'd  _had_ the most beautiful voice. Now no one would ever hear it again.

 

     That thought made Tooru's stomach twist with an uncomfortable feeling. Charlie couldn't be dead. He had to be on stage in half an hour for his next performance. He couldn't be dead.

 

     "Hey!" Tooru jumped at the loud shout that echoed in the alleyway. He turned wide eyes to the figure a few feet away from Charlie's body and saw a short, stocky man with a gun. There were two other men, much taller and more intimidating, standing behind him and doing their very best at looking like weapons themselves. They were doing a very good job.

 

     The man with the gun turned to Tooru and raised the weapon, like he was going to use it on him. Tooru's breath caught in his throat. Oh, Holy Familiar of Christ. They meant to kill him. He had to get out of here.

 

     Tooru didn't wait for Mr. Gun to say anything else. He turned and ran down the alley back the way he came, knocking over trash cans and loose debris so that when they came after him (and Tooru knew they would) they may trip over some of it. Of course, all the twisting to throw the garbage down made Tooru's bad knee twinge painfully, which then slowed his pace down. But he was willing to take the chance.

 

     Shouts echoed down the alley to him and another jolt of panic shot through him, urging his legs to go faster. If he could just get to the street he could change forms and slip into the crowd, lost in the mass of legs and carriages. Easy peasy.

 

     He nearly cried out in relief when he turned a corner and saw the light of the alley's exit. Not much further. He was almost there. Tooru glanced over his shoulder, checking to see how close his pursuers were, and frowned when he didn't see anybody. He shook his head and kept running anyway; chasing him or not, he'd just seen a murder. There were going to be people coming after him, if not now some time soon.

 

     He turned back forward, readying to turn so he could slip away, only to run face first into what felt like a wall of muscle.

 

     "MWP," a low, rough voice said, and Tooru looked up to try and pin-point who the voice belonged to, his head spinning from his sudden and harsh stop. A tall, broad chested man stood over Tooru (loomed, more like it Tooru would say as he retold the story some other time) with his arms crossed in front of him.

 

     A head full of bright red hair popped up over the intimidating figure, a sly grin curling at its lips. "You're under arrest." A pair of large hands were suddenly on Tooru's shoulders, lifting him up off his ass with ease and turning him around. He grunted when he was pushed (practically thrown) against the wall of a building, his arms pulled behind his back. His thoughts scrambled over each other when he felt the cold metal of handcuffs clamp down around his wrists.

 

     "I didn't do anything!" He gasped, stumbling when he was pulled away from the wall that had been holding him up. "The ones you want are still in there!"

 

     The head of red hair popped in front of Tooru again, too close for comfort, and snorted. "A very likely story, cat."

 

     Tooru jerked back in order to regain his personal space and was finally able to make out the red head's face. It was a man, his lips twisted in a wiry smile and his eyes, inhumanly green, twinkled with mischief. A quick sniff of the air between them confirmed Tooru's suspicions.

 

     "It's a story you might want to check out, fox," he spat in return, fighting against the larger man behind him who was holding him with a large hand clamped around his joined wrists. "You and the golem, here."

 

     The fox familiar scowled at Tooru's comment and closed the small space between them again, baring his teeth. "You watch your mouth, cat. No one talks about my witch like that."

 

     A sudden wave of hot anger washed over Tooru. How dare they treat him like this when Charlie's killers were getting away as they spoke. He'd done nothing! Had just been running for his life! He wasn't about to take this sitting down.

 

      "Oh, go raid a chicken coop, you ginger piece of shit," he sneered, trying one last time to wiggle out of the iron-like hold of the man behind him. The fox familiar's eyes flashed dangerously as he reared a hand back, balling up a fist.

 

     The last thing Tooru heard was a surprised grunt of "Satori" from the man behind him before the fox let loose on him, pain blossoming under his left eye for a few seconds before he blacked out completely.

~

     What he could only assume was many hours later, Tooru sat in a small interrogation room with his head in his hands. He was handcuffed to a table, the only other furniture in the room besides the chair he was sitting in and the one across from him. His left eye hurt, throbbing along with his bad knee in time with his heartbeat. He was tired and hungry. So far he'd only been given a paper cup half filled with water.

 

     The golem and fox had been in the room with him earlier, asking him questions ("asking" being a very loose term for the yelling the fox had done) and trying to get him to confess to killing Charlie.

 

     Tears suddenly pricked at his eyes at the thought of the dead familiar. Charlie had been his friend. They'd even been roommates for a while. And now he was gone. Forever.

 

     Tooru hadn't let himself cry in front of the witch and familiar pair, his pride not letting him show any weakness. But, now that he was alone, he let a few tears slip out as he mourned the loss of his friend.

 

     The interrogation room's door suddenly cracked open, and Tooru sniffled and didn't bother to wipe at the tears on his cheeks. He was too tired to put up much of a hard front anymore.

 

     "I already told you everything I know. It doesn't matter how much you yell and scream at me, it's not going to change the fact that I didn't kill Charlie," he croaked, not lifting his head from his hands. He just wanted to get some sleep. If he didn't have the cuffs around his wrists he could change into a cat and curl up on the table, but the hexes that had been carved into them kept him in his human form.

 

     "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not here to yell and scream at you, then." Tooru stiffened at the new voice that came from in front of him. He'd been expecting the fox and his witch again, but it looked like they were trying a new tactic now.

 

     "What? You guys trying Bad Cop - Good Cop now? Cuz my story won't..." Tooru's words trailed off when he looked up, his eyes taking in the man in front of him. He was gorgeous. Dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and muscles and shoulders that made his shirt strain over his frame. It was more than that, though. He...he was Tooru's witch. He was the witch who's magic was most compatible with Tooru's. Together, they would make the most powerful hexes together.

 

     The only problem was, Tooru knew the man would never agree to bond with him.

 

     The man set a paper cup full of something steaming down in front of Tooru, gesturing for the familiar to continue. "Won't...?" Tooru blinked a few times before he realized what he'd been saying and shook his head, trying to rid himself of all thoughts about the man in front of him.

 

     "It won't change. My story," he said, reaching for the cup the new man had set on the table. Tooru's witch shook his head.

 

     "I'm not expecting it to change. That's not what I'm here for." Tooru sniffed at the cup's contents. Coffee, nice and strong. He eagerly took a long gulp of the steaming liquid, ignoring his now-burning mouth.

 

     He raised an eyebrow at the witch ( _his_ witch, Holy Familiar he still couldn't get over that) and took another gulp of coffee. "What are you here for, then? If you're here to tell me I'm as good as locked up, don't bother. I already know that and have made my peace with it."

 

     The witch leaned back suddenly, his brows furrowing in a mixture of anger and confusion. "Why do you say that?"

 

     Tooru sighed and pointed a finger lazily at his bruised and swollen eye courtesy of the fox familiar. "They did this to me for a rude comment that was much deserved. And that was  _after_  they put me in handcuffs for no reason when I bumped into them while I was running for my life." He set the now empty cup of coffee back on the table, wishing it would refill itself, and didn't meet the witch's gaze. "I'm not stupid. I know how familiars are treated in here. Especially unbounded ones."

 

     The witch's eyes narrowed into an angry glare and he grunted, "And how are they treated in here?"

 

     A spark of anger of his own flared through Tooru. Did this witch think Tooru was making up how horribly feral familiars were treated, especially in the MWP headquarters? He met the witch's glare with his own, knocking his empty cup off the table.

 

     "They're treated like the animals they turn into! No food. Barely any water. No sleep. And if that isn't enough, I'm being treated like a criminal even though I'm a victim here! I watched my friend bleed out in an alley and had to run from his murderers, only to be treated like I was the one who killed him by the ones who are supposed to help me!" Tooru was breathing heavy by the time he finished yelling, but it was worth it to see the witch's face grow red with anger. He might have ruined his chance to bond with his witch, but at least he got his point across. He wasn't going to just sit back and let things happen to him when he still had a little say in it.

 

     "I don't know how long I've been in here, but I'm pretty sure it's longer than half a cup of water and a cup of coffee is supposed to hold me." Tooru's stomach rumbled loudly in agreement. "It's cruel for an animal, let alone a person."

 

     The witch suddenly shot up out of his seat, making Tooru flinch which the witch either ignored or didn't see, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. About ten seconds later, Tooru could hear distinctly angry muffled yelling coming from the other side of the door. A few minutes later, the door suddenly burst open and the fox familiar and his witch were shoved through the doorway, Tooru's witch following right after them.

 

     "Apologize to him. Right now. I don't know how you can treat someone the way you've treated him. Especially you, Satori," Tooru's witch growled, folding his arms over his chest. Tooru stared up at him in shock.

 

     The fox familiar, Satori apparently, turned on the witch, his mouth agape in shock. "You've  _got_ to be kidding me."

 

     "No, I'm not kidding. Not only did you arrest this man with no evidence and treat him horribly while he's in our custody, you fucking punched him."

 

     Satori threw his hands over his head in exasperation. "He called me a fucking ginger!"

 

     "You accused me of murdering my friend!" Tooru countered, and all three men turned and looked at him like they'd forgotten he was even there. Silence stretched out between them for a few moments before Strong Silent Type spoke up.

 

     "To be fair, you are indeed a ginger, Satori." The fox whirled around on his witch and gasped.

 

     "Toooshiiiiiii," he whined, leaning into his witch's chest like a child throwing a fit. "You're not supposed to agree with a criminal!"

 

     Tooru bristled at the label. "I am not a criminal," he hissed, glaring at the other familiar. "I am a witness and a victim of an attempt at murder. I should be in ypur protection, not under arrest."


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru gets more than he bargained for, and Iwaizumi has no idea what he signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Thank you all for reading! Here's the second chapter of Who Needs A Bond? I hope you guys like it!

     About an hour later, Tooru walked through the main room of the MWP headquarters stiff as a board, feeling dozens of eyes on him while he trailed behind the witch that had stood up for him. It had taken a while for the witch to convince the guards at the interrogation wing to let him take Tooru with him, but with a sharp glare, a scowl that could curdle milk, and a snarled threat towards their jobs, the guards had agreed and let Tooru go.

 

     So, now Tooru followed behind the witch like a kitten, keeping so close to him that he nearly stepped on his heels, and glanced over his head to try and figure out where they were going. It was funny to him, that he was taller than his witch. That wasn't to say the other man was short, he was average height for a man, but he'd always thought his witch would be a little....well...larger than Tooru himself.

 

     That being said, the witch had the win between the two of them when it came to muscle mass. Tooru had the slim build with lean muscles which came more often than not with being a cat familiar. His witch, on the other hand, was broad in the chest and shoulders and had biceps for days. The muscles in his arms and thighs bulged under his clothes, straining the fabric, and Tooru could think of nothing more than wanting to see what his witch looked like without those damned clothes on. Did he have the same gorgeous tan skin all over, or did he have tan lines that Tooru would trace with his tongue? What would his skin feel like? Taste like?

 

     Tooru quickly shook his head to banish those thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't be thinking about that right now. He was being chased by killers. Charlie had been murdered, for God's sake. Tooru shouldn't be daydreaming about what his witch's voice would sound like if Tooru sucked his cock.

 

      _Damn it..._ Well, now that mental image was seared into his brain.

 

     Tooru was so busy trying to will his dick to stop throbbing that he almost ran right into the man responsible for his current predicament. The witch had stopped in front of an office and was glaring at the closed door as if he could glare a hole through it. The plaque next to the door read  _Chief Ukai Keishin & Familiar Ittetsu_ in elegant cursive writing.

 

     "What's the matter?" Tooru asked with a grin, leaning his head over the witch's shoulder, careful not to touch him. "Cat got your tongue?" He breathed the words against the shell of his witch's ear.

 

     The witch jerked away and glared at him, and Tooru was pleased to see a light flush dusting over the witch's cheeks. "No," he grumbled, glancing at the door again. "I'm just not sure how this is going to go. You don't need to be arrested, but you don't need to be released either."

 

     Tooru crossed his arms over his chest with a huff and frowned. "Why the hell not? I haven't done anything illegal." At least, not in the past week and nothing that hurt anyone other than some rich asshole's pocketbook. But, in Tooru's mind, that was more him helping the man learn the value of non-monetary things. And, at the same time, Tooru got to eat. It was a win-win.

 

     The witch turned his intense, emerald eyes on Tooru, and the familiar found his pissy attitude being pulled right out from under him. "Because, you need to be protected. You're a witness to a murder, and therefore you're in danger." The witch pursed his lips. "But we have no right to keep you here. Especially not against your will."

 

     Tooru blinked in surprise. No one had ever been concerned about his will other than how hard it would be to break it.

 

     Still, he couldn't have a pair of goodie two-shoes following him around, not with the business he was in. If they followed him around, he'd never get another job again. His stomach growled in protest of that thought, and Tooru had to agree. That being said, he didn't really like the idea of being murdered either...

 

     Before Tooru could say anything, the witch sighed and rubbed at his face with a hand. "Alright, you just...stay here," he said, gesturing to the two seats outside of the office. "I'll go in and talk to the chief about finding you some protection, or something." Tooru wanted to protest, but before he could say anything the witch was gone, shutting the door he'd gone through behind him.

 

     Tooru had half a mind to simply bolt out of the building and rely on his quick wit to save himself, but after a quick look around he realized it would be pointless to try. He spotted at least three people watching him closely, and he'd have a hard time getting through the crowd in the building even when he was in cat form, let alone as a human. He huffed and plopped down into one of the seats the witch had gestured to, crossing his arms over his chest. There wasn't much else he could do, unfortunately.

 

     Tooru tried to hear even the slightest bit of to the conversation that was going on in the room behind the door, but there must have been a muffling hex placed on the room because even with his better-than-human hearing he still couldn't hear anything. He fidgeted with a loose string on his shirt nervously. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, especially when it involved himself. He'd survived this long by being three steps ahead of everyone, but he couldn't plan ahead if he couldn't see all the pieces on the board. It was bad enough that his wild card of a witch had been thrown into the mix.

 

     His witch.  _His_ witch. His  _witch_. The words still sounded funny in his head. His parents had told him he'd never find his witch, the perfect match to his magic, that no one would settle for him. In fact, it was the only thing he remembered about them, besides the fact that they had hated familiars. He hadn't realized just how much they hated them until he'd ended up being one and they threw him out without question.

 

     The memory still stung despite having happened over a decade ago.

 

     "Who do we have here?" Tooru jumped at the voice, just now noticing the face resting right in front of his own. He quickly sat back and barely bit off a hiss when the smell of  _dog_ wafted into his nostrils, finally getting a good look at the large  _thing_ in front of him.

 

     It was a man with dark, shaggy hair that dropped in loose curls around his face. He was bent over so he could be eye level with Tooru, but once he jerked back the man stood up, taking a step back so he could stand next to another man. The other man had strangely pink colored hair. Tooru wondered how he managed to maintain the color, because surely it wasn't natural.

 

     "He smells like Wazzy," the dark haired man said, and Tooru frowned. This man was a familiar, and if his nose was right, which is always was, then he was a dog. A dog that apparently knew his witch. If Wazzy was, in fact, his witch's name, that is.

 

     The pink haired man raised his eye brows and blinked in surprise. "Really?" His lips quirked up in a smile that made an unsettling feeling roll around in Tooru's stomach. "What sort of business do you have with our Wazzy, little familiar?"

 

     Tooru bristled at the casual claim and the dismissive term the pink haired man used to address Tooru himself. He fainted confusion, though. Maybe he could gain some information about his witch from these men. "Who's are you talking about? I don't know this 'Wazzy'."

 

     The pink haired man waved a hand in front of him, as if to brush away the question. "Sorry. That's a nickname. We mean Detective Iwaizumi Hajime." When Tooru continued to give him a confused look, he explained further. "About yay high," he indicated how tall 'yay' was with his hand, marking just under his chin, "dark, spiky hair, and a frown that could peel paint off the walls?"

 

     Tooru frowned at the description; they were definitely talking about his witch, and he didn't like how familiarly they spoke of him. He opened his mouth to stubbornly claim false ignorance of who they were talking about, but he was cut off by the door next to his chair opening and his witch popping his head out. He blinked in surprise when he saw the witch and familiar pair, his brow furrowing.

 

     "Makki? Mattsun?" He asked, looking at Tooru out of the corner of his eye. "What are you guys doing here?"

 

     The pink haired man gestured toward Tooru with a wave of his hand. "Mattsun and I were curious about your friend here. We were wondering why this familiar smelled like you, but he wouldn't answer our questions. Rather rude, if you ask me." Tooru scowled at the witch, Makki apparently, but didn't bother saying anything in his defense. He knew how it was between the MWP and ferals. If a feral spoke out against them, any mistreatment they were dealing with was increased ten-fold. Instead, he focused his stare on his witch. As far as he was concerned, he was the only person in this building he could even remotely trust.

 

     His witch, Iwaizumi, sighed and slumped a bit in the doorway. "He's a witness to a murder. I'm trying to get him put under witness protection, or at least have someone placed on him." He turned to Tooru and gestured with his head to the other side of the door. "Speaking of which, chief wants to talk to you."

 

     Tooru really didn't want to speak to the chief of the MWP, but he didn't want to stay in the presence of the witch and familiar pair even more. So, with what little dignity he had left, Tooru stood and followed Iwaizumi into the chief's office, casting one last what he hoped to be a scathing look over his shoulder at the two who had bothered him. To his utter annoyance, Mattsun simply grinned at him and Makki smirked and curled his fingers in a wave at him.

 

     Tooru decidedly ignored the irritation they had worked beneath his skin and instead focused on Iwaizumi's back. (Iwaizumi Hajime, huh? The name suited him.) He didn't want to look up and see the look of disgust and hatred he knew would be staring at him. Many thought ferals were wastes of space and magic; selfish creatures who were too set on themselves. He'd heard and seen it all many times before, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Especially not when one of his fellow ferals had just been murdered in front of him.

 

     The reminder of Charlie's death brought the sting of tears to his eyes, and he blinked quickly to try and stop himself from crying again. He didn't need to show weakness in front of these people. It would only give them reason to make fun of him.

 

     A hand suddenly appeared in his light of sight, offering a handkerchief to him.

 

     "I'm so sorry for your loss," a soft voice murmured from his right. Tooru looked up and saw a dark haired man smiling at him sympathetically while he peered up at him through square framed spectacles.

 

     "U-um," Tooru stuttered out, managing to look like a complete idiot. "Yes. Thank you."  He took the offered handkerchief but didn't use it. It was so white and clean. Everything Tooru wasn't used to. He did study the man who'd offered him the handkerchief, though.

 

     A quick and discreet sniff told him the man was a fellow familiar, obviously the familiar of the MWP chief. He was more surprised by the fact that he could smell...rabbit? The woodsy scent filled every corner of the rather small room, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, Tooru actually preferred it to the smell of dog that had oozed off the dark haired familiar, Mattsun.

 

     "Mister..." the dark haired man sitting behind the one desk in the room trailed off in his addressing Tooru. He took a moment to take in who he assumed to be the chief of the MWP, Ukai Keishin. He had a head full of bleach blonde hair, pulled back from his face with a headband. The rebellious look did nothing to quell the stern and authoritative look he was giving Tooru. Tooru had half a mind to change into a cat and arch his back with a hiss, maybe let his tail flare out like a bottle brush. Just to give him a reason to look at him like that.

 

     "Keishin," the other familiar snapped, throwing a glare over his shoulder at the witch. "I believe there's some sort of law about people being innocent until proven guilty. And I'm doubly sure it applies to people who are a witness to a murder." Tooru blinked in surprise at the familiar's jump to his aid, not used to having other help him without obviously getting something out of it in return. The chief huffed but tore his gaze off Tooru, and the familiar, Ittetsu, turned back to Tooru, gesturing for him to continue.

 

     "Um, Tooru's just fine," he murmured, trying and failing to keep from crumpling up the handkerchief in his hands. He often fidgeted with things when he was nervous. It was a habit he hadn't been able to break.

 

     "Alright then," the chief sighed, turning to look at him with a much less harsh expression. "Tooru, you told some of our investigators that you witnessed the murder of a familiar -"

 

     "Charlie," Iwaizumi interrupted, "sir." Tooru sent a surprised look at the witch, quickly looking away when Iwaizumi glanced at him. Who was this witch? Why did he care so much about familiars, let alone ferals? Was he simply concerned with the waste of magic that came from the death of an unbonded familiar?

 

     The chief grunted but nodded. "Right, Charlie. You told some of our investigators you witnessed the murder of Charlie last night. Is that true?"

 

     Tooru nodded, keeping his eyes locked on the handkerchief in his hands so hopefully no one would notice how wet his eyes were. "Yes," he croaked. "He was shot in an alley behind where we worked."

 

     "So, you knew him through work?" The dark haired familiar asked softly, and Tooru looked up to see he was taking notes in a small notebook. The front had "Takeda" written on the front in black marker.

 

     "Ah, yes, but we also lived in the same apartment building. The Den." Tooru sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut against the new wave of pain that washed over him. Oh, Holy Familiar of Christ. He was going to have to tell everyone what happened. They'd want to know how Charlie died, if he suffered, and he couldn't lie to them. Wouldn't. They didn't lie, not to each other.

 

     Tooru jumped when a warm hand closed over his shoulder, and he glanced up to see Iwaizumi watching him with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" Tooru cleared his throat and nodded.

 

     "Can you think of any reason why someone would have wanted to kill Charlie?" The familiar, Ittetsu, asked, his pencil scribbling across the page quickly.

 

     The question knocked the air out of Tooru. He felt light headed and weak in the knees. If someone killed Charlie, someone whose only crime ever was being born a familiar, for seemingly no reason, there was no doubt in his mind that they wouldn't hesitate to kill him, too. "No," he whispered, his voice shaky.

 

     "Are you sure? Sometimes we think we know someone, but in reality they're completely different when they're with others." 

 

     Tooru shook his head. "No, Charlie wasn't like that. He was good people." Not like him. 

 

     The chief hummed softly. "Still, I'd like someone to look into what Charlie had been doing in his every day life. Maybe he saw or heard something he wasn't supposed to."

 

     Oh, God. Tooru saw and heard plenty of things he wasn't supposed to. That's how he'd stayed alive as long as he had. He had fingers in nearly every pie he could find. There was no way whoever killed Charlie wasn't coming after him.

 

     The floor swam in front of him, his legs turning into jelly. He'd been in danger before, but no one had ever tried to shoot him in cold blood in a dark alleyway where he wouldn't be found until the next morning when someone took out the trash.

 

     There was talking going on around him, voices speaking either to him or each other, but he didn't care. He couldn't hear them through the cotton that had surrounded his head. He had to get out of here, out of this small room. There wasn't enough air.

 

     He turned and made for the door, ignoring the shout that came from behind him, and scrambled for the doorknob. He whimpered when his hands wouldn't work, his palms slick with cold sweat. A hand closed over his own, turning the doorknob for him, and another settled on the small of his back, guiding him through the doorway. Tooru closed his eyes and tried to breathe, tried to find the air he knew was there but couldn't make his lungs believe it.

 

     The hand on his back pushed him softly in a direction, and he eagerly followed the gentle nudge, letting it guide him out of the building. He screwed his eyes shut and simply trusted the hand on his back to get him out. A few minutes later a blast of cold air hit his sweat soaked face, and he gasped.

 

     Oh, that was better. He was no longer locked in that building filled with so many noises. He could breathe out here, could hear himself think. He nearly sobbed with relief.

 

     The hand on his back rubbed gentle circles as he bent over and sucked in lungfulls of crisp October air, grounding him in reality. When his heart rate had slowed to a near normal rhythm, the hand stopped and its owner spoke up.

 

     "Better?" Tooru was surprised to hear Iwaizumi's voice ask the question, but then again, he couldn't think of anyone else in the MWP building who would be even slight concerned for his well-being besides the dark haired witch.

 

     Tooru took a few more deep breaths before he nodded and pulled himself out of his slouch, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Sorry," he whispered, clearing his throat, "I had to get out of there."

 

     Iwaizumi nodded and took his hand off Tooru's back, crossing his arms over his chest while he watched the familiar. "Dont worry about it. I understand. This is all very overwhelming."

 

     Tooru wanted to ask him if he knew how many times Tooru had been beaten and worse and then ask him if it was still okay that he was overwhelmed with just the idea of being chased down by murderers. He wanted to ask Iwaizumi if he knew what color the inside of someone's head looked like. But he didn't. He simply focused on his breathing and tried to not sink to the ground with a sob.

 

     "I guess we should get back; finish talking," Tooru said, taking his hand away from his face with a sigh. Iwaizumi shook his head.

 

     "No, you must've not heard the last bit we talked about. Probably blocked it all out." Tooru blinked down at him for a moment before he nodded a little sheepishly. "I told Chief I'd take care of you. I'm not assigned to any cases right now and might as well not waste any more man power on you when I'm sure I'll be just fine."

 

     Tooru gaped at the witch in front of him, not sure if he heard right. "What?"

 

     Iwaizumi sigh and rolled his eyes before before pinning Tooru where he stood with his emerald gaze.

 

     "From here on out, until this case is solved, you're stuck with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Thanks again for reading! If you want more of the story, or you're just looking for some delicious smut, stay tuned for more! Thing's will be heating up soon enough. 
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you feel like it. They make my day. Let me know how you think things will go, or how you think Oikawa and Iwaizumi's relationship will progress. This is gonna be fun!


End file.
